Tum Se Hi
by AnnyCID
Summary: Many-a-times, the past ruins the present, the hate ruins the love, the doubt ruins the trust. Purvi, in love with Arnav, was never ready for this revelation. And Arnav, in love with Purvi, was not ready for this revelation as well. Will Purvi give up on Arnav? It's the catastrophe called Sanjina Raichand...Things are bound to get out of control. It's time for reality, for struggle,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!! Lots of love to you all. Thank you so much for making #Kurbaan worth remembering. Now, it's the first chapter of our new ArVi story...and I am so excited! I hope you like the new story...#TumSeHi. This one is not a sweet fairytale. This one is love.**

It's been around a month since Purvi went back to her house, and she can't help but miss Arnav's presence. Although both of them steal some moments of their life for each other, their longing for each other is on the rise by the day.

Purvi, and the whole CID team are sitting idle in the Bureau, as no significant task seems to arrive in their hands. Purvi and Arnav are going to meet after work, and Arnav will come to pick her up. Meanwhile, Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika enter.

Abhijit: Arre, aaye aaye Tarika ji. Aap yahan aaj?

Tarika starts to say something but Salunkhe interrupts.

Salunkhe: Kya bhai? Maana ki chota hoon mai height mai, iska matlab yeh nai ki mai dikhunga hi nai. Mai bhi hun, aapki Tarika ji ke alaawa.

Abhijit: Arre, doctor sahab aap to bura maan

gaye.

Daya suppresses a smile and his eyes meet with Shreya. Shreya breaks the eye contact quickly.

ACP Pradyuman arrives from his cabin.

ACP: Arre Salunkhe, kya yaar? Aaj bhi kuch KHAAS baat batane aaya hai kya?

Salunkhe: Arre nai yaar ACP, mai bada bore horaha tha lab mai bethe bethe, kuch kaam hi nai hai aaj...socha tere saath yahan bethloon.

ACP: Arre wah! Aaj tuje yaad aa hi gayi meri. Ek kaam karte hai, pizza mangaate hai. Tu, mai, Freddy aur Pankaj beth kar khaayenge.

Pankaj:Sir sach!

Freddy: Sir, mai aur Pankaj...I mean, baaki logh kyu nai.

ACP: Mai batata hun kyu nai. Daya, Abhijit, Shreya, Tarika aur Purvi. Tum sab aaj half day leave par ja sakte ho. Jaakar shopping karo, kuch mazze karo.

Pankaj: Sir hum kyu nai!

ACP(smiling): Kyuki tum aur Freddy mere khaas officers ho. Mai chahta hun tum mere saath betho.

Pankaj and Freddy smile with pride while the other CID officers laugh.

ACP and Salunkhe enter ACP's cabin.

Abhijit has a huge grin on his face.

Abhijit: Haan bada maza aayega aaj, saath mai shopping karne mai...kyu Tarika ji?

Tarika: Haan Abhijit maza toh aayega.

Daya(teasingly): Haan tumhe maza toh aayega yaar.

Abhijit(whispering and indicating towards Shreya): Haan, jaise tumhe toh kuch maza nai aayega.

Purvi: Sir, woh actually aaj shaam Arnav muje pick karne wala hai...

Tarika: Arre yaar Purvi, usko bol ki bohot ghum liye sirf tum do, usko hamare saath bhi aana chahye.

Shreya: Woh tuje lene aayega toh, usko hum sab surprise de denge. Haina Daya sir?

Daya: Haan, idea to kaafi acha hai.

**Afternoon, PARKING LOT, CID BUREAU**

Arnav is dressed in a casual blazer and is standing with his car, waiting for Purvi. He sees Purvi coming towards him and removes his sunglasses. Every time he sees her, he pauses in awe. Meanwhile on the other hand, the moment Purvi sees him, her breathing stops for a moment. Arnav opens his arms for Purvi to hug him and sees Purvi's expression change.

Suddenly Arnav realises that Daya, Abhijit, Shreya and Tarika are looking at him and laughing. Arnav closes his eyes in embarrassment and keeps his arms down.

Arnav(thinking): Oh shit...tunne in sab ko dekha kyu nai.

Purvi(thinking): Arnav muje dekhne mai kuch zyaada hi busy tha kya?

Shreya(suppressing laughter):Hello Arnav, sorry tum do ka plan ruin karne ke liye, but would you mind ki agar aaj hum sab saath mai shopping par chale.

Arnav, being the gentleman he is, smiles.

Arnav: Arre, it would be my pleasure. Isme bura maan ne waali konsi baat hai.

Daya: Bohot ache. Purvi tum Arnav ke saath aayo, hum apni gaadi mai aate hai.

Purvi: Okay sir.

Daya and others sit in their car and leave, while Purvi and Arnav are close behind them.

Arnav(angrily): Tum ne muje bataya kyu nai ki hum sab saath mai jaarahe hai? Sab ke saamne embarrass hona padha.

Purvi(faking anger): Kyu? Muje hug karna tumhare liye embarrassment hai kya?

Arnav: Kya yaar tum bhi Purvi, apni galti maano.

They stop at the signal, while Daya's car has already crossed it.

Purvi: Acha theek haina Arnav, sorry haan..

Arnav doesn't say anything and looks the other way.

Purvi: Sorry na Arnav.

Arnav doesn't budge.

Purvi removes her seat belt, moves towards Arnav, grabs his face and kisses him. Arnav's eyes are opened in wonder, while Purvi winks during the kiss.

Purvi: Kaha tha na sorry, chup chaap maan liya karo.

Arnav(still in awe): Agar roothne ka yeh inaam hai toh mai toh har waqt roothunga.

Purvi: Agli baar yeh inaam nahi...

Purvi takes out her gun.

Purvi(dramatically): Yeh hoga inaam.

Arnav reaches towards Purvi and keeps the gun to his chest.

Arnav: Aap ke hath ki saza bhi inaam hai...Ms. Malhotra.

Purvi: Umm hmm...Ms Malhotra nai, Mrs. Raizada.

They go in an eye lock when suddenly a police man knocks on his window angrily. Arnav suddenly realises that the green signal is already there and that they had caused a huge traffic behind. Arnav speeds the car and they both laugh heartily.

Arnav: Baal baal bache...

They reach the mall, where others are waiting for them.

Daya: Arre, itna time kyu laga?

Shreya: Haan, hum kab se wait kar rahe hain.

Purvi: Arre kya bataaon sir, kisi careless aadmi ne purre traffic ko rok rakha tha.

Arnav gives her a look. Purvi winks.

Abhijit: Chalo ab time waste nahi karte...bataye Tarika ji, mai madad karoon aapki shopping mai?

Tarika: Haan Abhijit, chalo chalte hai.

Daya smiles. Suddenly some girls scream. Daya's hands automatically go to his gun...but the he realises what it is. Three girls run in full speed and hug Arnav.

Girls(unison): Arnav Raizada!! Sir, please ek selfie. Sir hum aapse bohot pyaar karte hain.

Arnav tries to get away.

Arnav(awkwardly): Haan, sure, lekin thoda jaldi please.

The girls click selfies with him, keeping their hands on his shoulder and neck. Meanwhile, Purvi is giving them a calm look. Arnav had expected some tantrum from Purvi but she doesn't say anything.

They go inside for shopping and Purvi and Shreya enter a jewellery shop. Arnav and Daya stay just outside the jewellery shop, talking to each other.

Daya gets a call and moves away. Meanwhile, Arnav looks in the shop through the glass. Purvi gets excited by looking at a diamond ring. But as soon as she checks the price, she moves away. Purvi and Shreya come out of the shop.

Arnav: Kya, kuch jewellery li?

Purvi: Nai Arnav, kuch acha nai hai iske paas.

Arnav(thinking): Yeh jhoot kisi aur se kehne, miss CID officer.

After some time, all of them decide to leave and are standing in the parking lot.

Arnav suddenly pretends to get a call, and moves away. He enters the jewellery shop and buys the ring quickly.

They then get in their cars and drive away.

Purvi: Daya Sir ne kaha ki woh baaki sab ko drop kar denge, aur tum muje karlo.

Arnav: Haan...waise lagta hai baarish hone waali hai.

Purvi: Haan, kaash baarish ho hi jaaye ab.

They reach a deserted road and Arnav stops the car with a jolt.

Purvi: Kya hua Arnav?

Arnav looks at Purvi and then looks straight ahead.

Arnav: Kuch nai. Kuch bhi nai.

**Author's Note: Yippee! The first chapter is over, getting some fun in the lives of CID officers. Why did Arnav stop the car, that too on a deserted road? Is it the arrival of a storm or a wave of love? Guys, plzz plzz review so that I get some cue on the new story feedback. Love u all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sexual content ahead. I would request all the under 18 readers, not to read this . Baccha Party out please!! Rest , enjoy please.**

Arnav quickly gets out of the car, following which Purvi also slowly comes out. The moment she steps out she realises that small drops of rain are falling on her face. She takes a deep breath, and smiles with her eyes closed. Many monsoons had come and gone, but she had never felt so free, so light, so fresh before. It was Arnav's essence, and she knew that.

Arnav grabs Purvi's hand and sways her around in the rain. They look at each other and smile.

The song plays,

**_"Meri aankhoon ki siyaahi piya deti hai gawahi, mai pyaasi hoon niraasi, tu paani ki suraahi...tujhe dekha to khila hoon, teri chahat mai ghula hoon, mile mandir mai khuda jo, mai toh tuj se yoon mila hoon... Bheegi si bhaagi si, mere baazoon mai samaye, jogi si jagi si, koi prem dhun woh sunaaye...bheegi si bhaagi si..."_**

They dance in the rain, their laughter echoing through the woods...Purvi climbs on the bonnet of the car and opens her arms, and Arnav jumps on the bonnet of the car, lifts Purvi and sways her around...tired they lay on the bonnet, still drenched in rain...till the sun goes down and stars come up.

Purvi(sneezing): Arnav, chalo ab ghar nai jaana hai kya?

Arnav: Ya, chalo chalte hain...

Arnav tries to start the car. It roars to life for a few seconds, then shuts down.

Purvi: Yeh kya Arnav...?

Arnav(rubbing his chin): Lagta hai battery mai koi problem hai.

Purvi: Ab?

Arnav: Ek kaam karte hai...mai mechanic ko call karke bulata hoon.

Arnav calls the mechanic.

Arnav: Haan Ramesh bhai, gaadi kharab ho gayi hai, haan address likh lo...

After some time, Arnav disconnects the call.

Purvi: Kya bola usne?

Arnav: Bola woh aake gaadi garage mai lejaye ga...iss sab mai subah tak ka time toh lagh hi jaaye ga...

Purvi's expression shows that she is irritated by this situation.

Arnav: Koi nai Purvi, hum yahan paas mai koi jagah dhoond lete hai subah tak rehne ke liye.

They pick up their shopping bags and walk.

After walking some distance, they see a large barn house.

Purvi looks at Arnav.

Arnav(shocked): Kya? Yahan?

Purvi: Bas Mr. Arnav, itne nakhre bhi theek nai hai...adjust toh karna padega na...

They enter the barn house and Arnav puts the bags aside.

He looks at Purvi. Her wet clothes are stuck to her body, creating a translucent effect.

Purvi sneezes again.

Arnav: Ek kaam karo Purvi, jo kapde aaj khareede un mai se kuch pehen lo.

Purvi looks around.

Purvi: Haan, but kahan?

Arnav takes Purvi's hand and drags her to a corner. He then takes out his blazer and hangs it in front of Purvi.

Purvi: Arnav...

Arnav brings the new clothes to Purvi.

Arnav: I think muje kuch help karni chahye, haina?

Purvi(smiling): Nai ji, iski koi zarurat nai...

She pushed Arnav away but Arnav grabs her shirt.

Arnav: Jab Arnav Raizada kuch kehta hai, toh sab ko maan na padhta hai, samjhi aap?

Purvi sees the fire in Arnav's eyes.

Purvi(breathing heavily): Arnav but..no, aaj nai.

Arnav unbuttons his shirt, revealing his abs. He grabs Purvi's hands and rubs her hands on his chest.

Purvi, although weak at knees, gives Arnav a stern look.

Arnav shrugs.

Arnav: Okay, mai door jaata hoon. Dekhte hai aaj raat tum kitne time tak khud par control karogi...

He smiles and removes his shirt completely.

He moves away and lays on a haystack, so seductive and gorgeous.

Purvi has his eyes on Arnav and quickly changes her clothes.

Arnav lights a fire using some hay. Since Purvi is feeling cold, she has no choice but to move closer to the fire.

Purvi: Dekho Arnav, muje thand lagi hai isliye mai yahan..

Arnav: Don't worry Purvi, aaj mai tumhe nai choon ga. Balki tum pehle muje choon gi.

Purvi turns her head away.

Arnav gets up and moves out. He returns after some time, completely drenched in rain.

Purvi looks at Arnav. His bare body is dripping wet and Purvi involuntarily bites her lip. Arnav gets near Purvi and keeps his blazer as a blanket. Since Purvi too needs to sleep, she moves closer to Arnav and keeps some part of the blazer on herself. She looks at Arnav's lips and looks away. The heat of Arnav's body is pinching Purvi. Frustrated at her need for Arnav and helplessness, she throws the blazer off in one jerk, after which suddenly Arnav opens his eyes. Purvi remembers suddenly that how those four girls had touched Arnav. She feels desperate to believe that Arnav belongs to her only. Purvi grabs Arnav's face and kisses him, her other hand tries to remove Arnav's belt. She successfully removes Arnav's belt. Arnav smiles teasingly. He has won.

Arnav: Miss Strong CID officer...tum haar gayi.

Purvi tries to unbutton Arnav's jeans, but Arnav stops her hand.

Arnav(smiling): Nopes girl. Aaj nai.

Purvi looks desperate and Arnav is enjoying her sexual desperation.

Arnav: Say sorry girl, muje mana karne ke liye.

Purvi: Sorry...

Arnav(faking dominance): Good girl.

Arnav grabs Purvi's Tee and rips it off completely. Purvi is not wearing s bra, as it had got wet and she didn't have an extra.

Arnav gets a bit up, grabs Purvi and turns around completely, such that Purvi is laying on the hay and Arnav is above her. Arnav kisses Purvi's neck and moves down to her breast. As he bites her, she moans loudly. Arnav unties Purvi's hair and he gets turned on when Purvi's hair cover her eyes. Arnav grabs his belt and ties Purvi's hands. Purvi looks scared, wondering what Arnav is going to do next.

Arnav: Don't worry my baby girl, tum jaanti ho mai tumhe hurt nai karunga.

He removes his pants and Purvi has a clear view of his manhood. He removes Purvi's pants as well, leaving her completely naked.

Purvi moans with desperation. Arnav smiles and teases Purvi.

Arnav: Dekho Purvi, tumhe saza toh milni chahye na...itni khoobsurat hone ki, aur muje apne pyaar mai pagal karne ki?

Purvi: Arnav please...

Arnav suddenly gets inside Purvi and Purvi screams with pleasure. He pumps in and out continuously and the rhythm is accompanied by Purvi's moans.

Purvi: Arnav, Arnav...

Arnav: You are beautiful...

He increases his speed and slaps Purvi's butt tightly.

Purvi screams.

Still inside Purvi, he picks her up and pushes her with a wall, and still pumps continuously. Suddenly Purvi's phone rings and Arnav looks at the phone kept far away. It is ACP sir.

Arnav smiles cunningly. He pulls Purvi and lays her near the phone, still pumping in and out.

Arnav: Purvi, phone uthao aur baat karo...

Purvi looks shocked.

Purvi: Arnav baad mai baat karlungi...

Arnav stops his rhythm. Purvi opens her eyes, surprised at why he has stopped.

Arnav: Maine kaha baat karo toh karo...jab tum baat karogi, tabhi tumhe yeh pleasure milega...warna rehne dete hai, tumhaari marzi..

Purvi: No Arnav! Don't stop. Mai baat karti hoon...

Arnav: Haha...see how much you need me inside you huh? Phir kyu mana karti rehti ho...?

He smiles and picks up the phone, and gives it in her hand. She picks up the call.

Purvi: Hello Sir.

The moment she speaks, Arnav starts pushing in.

Purvi tries to supress her moans.

Purvi: Yes sir...woh..woh file mai kal lekar aaongi...ye..yes sir.

Arnav pushes harder. Purvi keeps her hand on her mouth. Arnav smiles at this scene.

Purvi: Okay sir, bye...ji..ji sir meri sehat theek hai, no...sir awaaz ko kuch nai hua meri...

Arnav laughs.

Purvi disconnects the call.

Purvi(moaning): Iss ka badla mai lungi Arnav.

Arnav: Haan zarur Miss Malhotra.

Arnav jerks off inside Purvi, but Purvi is on the pill and she knows nothing will be wrong.

Arnav moves away from Purvi and lays down.

Purvi, with whatever strength she has, moves towards him and kisses his shoulders, the place the girls had touched. Arnav grabs their clothes and starts wearing them. He then dresses up Purvi with his own hands. During this he slips the diamond ring in Purvi's finger.

Purvi can't believe her eyes. She has tears in her eyes.

She moves closer to Arnav and whispers.

Purvi: I didn't know that you were so dominant in bed.

Arnav: Abhi humne raaten hi kitni guzaari...aahista aahista aap bhi jaan jaayengi muje...bas kabhi muje pareshaan karne ke liye mana mat kariyega...

Purvi: Agar uss galti ki aisi saza hai toh phir woh galti humesha karungi...

Arnav receives a call.

Arnav: Chalo Purvi, woh gaadi lekar aagaya.

They get in the car and drive away, and after some time, they reach Purvi's house. Purvi leaves the car and starts to walk towards her house, when Arnav calls from behind.

Arnav: Miss Malhotra, shaam ko milte hain..

And he drives away.

Purvi smiles and shivers at the thought of meeting him again.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry Sorry readers for updating late. So, what do u think about the chapter? Do review. And yup, now it's enough romance, the next one gets straight to the new thrill and brand new conflict. Let's get to the next one people!**


	3. Chapter3

**Hey Readers!! Sorry for being late yaar, but studies and exams you know! Enjoy the story and thaaaank yooou sooooo much for all this support!! I love you . Alright, here goes ArVi.**

**CID BUREAU**

Abhijit is busy working on his computer. Shreya is, as usual, stealing glances on Daya, and Sachin is the usual spectator of this complicated love story.

Purvi is lost in thoughts.

Shreya(in low voice): Oye, Purvi? Kahan khoyi hai yaar? Kahin Arnav ne...

Purvi: Actually, guess kar?

Shreya: Arre, kya? Mere dimaag mai ulte khayal aarahe hai, mai bolungi toh tu daante gi...

Purvi: Haan, wohi.

Shreya: Kya?

Purvi: Teri di hui pills kaam aa gayi...

Shreya freezes. A big grin appears on her face.

Shreya: Sachi?? How was the experience girl?

Purvi blushes.

Purvi: Tu details kyu puch rahi hai? Koi case thodi hai yeh...chodh kaam karne de.

Shreya continues to stare at Purvi.

Shreya: Arre, yeh tuje pata nai hai ki yeh hamari girl gang ke liye kitni badi jeet hai...aakhir Arnav Raizada hai bhai! Mai Tarika ko text kar rahi hoon.

Purvi laughs.

RAIZADA INDUSTRIAL OFFICE

Arnav is busy working, when suddenly flashes of Purvi's face appear in front of his eyes. He is missing her. Arnav calls Purvi.

Arnav: Hey, Purvi...

Purvi: Hey Arnav, haan bolo...

Arnav: Kya??

Purvi(laughs): Kya Kya? Tum ne phone kia hai Arnav, kuch bolna tha kya?

Arnav: Huh, acha haan...mai bhi na.

Purvi: Tumhe kya ho gaya hai Arnav?

Arnav: Actually, I am missing you. Very. Very. Badly.

Purvi: Haha. Kaash yeh baat hamare boss samajhte.

Arnav: Hamare nai tumhare. Mai apna boss khudi hoon...

Purvi: Haan haan theek hai Mr. Raizada, itna show off theek nai.

Arnav: Purvi.

Purvi(startled): Huh? Haan kya?

Arnav: Evening mai mere ghar aaygi tum, theek hai? Mai nai maanoon ga.

Purvi: Acha ji...dekhte hai...

Arnav: I love you.

Purvi: Guess what? I love you too.

After some minutes, Purvi is concentrating on some files, while touching her ring. She smiles.

Suddenly Tarika enters. Abhijit gets up from his seat for a handshake but Tarika has her eyes on Purvi. She grabs Purvi and hugs her.

Tarika:Purviiiii! Kya baat hai hunh! Shabaash.

Purvi and Tarika laugh loudly.

Abhijit: Arre, aisa kya kar diya apni Purvi ne?

Tarika(still laughing): Kuch nai Abhijit. Ye baat thodi personal hai mere aur Purvi ke beech mai. Tum beech mai mat padho.

Abhijit looks visibly hurt.

Abhijit: Haan haan theek hai. Mai waise bhi bahar hi jaaraha hoon.

He walks away. Purvi and Tarika notice his anger.

Tarika: Yeh Abhijit ko har baat par gussa kyu aata hai? Hunh...

Purvi(smiling):Haan haan theek hai, abhi jaldi jaa unhe manaane ke liye, kya pata woh kisi aur ke hojaye. Kismat ka kya bharosa.

Tarika pushes Purvi fakely and leaves.

Outside

Tarika:Abhijit! Ruko! Arre ruko bhi ab!

Abhijit stops.

Abhijit: Kya? Hogayi personal baat khatam?

Tarika steps in front of Abhijit and keeps her hand on his mouth.

Tarika: Bas. Kitna thaka diya tumne bhi. Ab chup chaap baat suno meri. Tum itni si baat par roothte kyu ho yaar? Agar aage se itna gussa kiya na toh forensic lab mai ghusne bhi nai doongi, yaad rakhna, Mr Sharpshooter.

Abhijit smiles.

Abhijit: Agar mera gussa aapko yahan tak kheencke laata hai toh mai toh bohot gussa karunga...

Tarika smiles.

ACP's voice: Haan theek hai.

He's talking on the phone. Abhijit and Tarika run quickly back to the office.

Purvi and Shreya see Abhirika enter together, and smile. Purvi picks up her phone and sees her Mom's text. She opens it.

Mom: Purvi, tum aaj shaam free ho kya? Humme aaj kahin jaana hai.

Purvi: What? Kahan?

Mom: Arre, tumhare rishte ke liye Vinod bhaya ne ek bohot acchi family suggest ki hai. Unhe kahin bahar jaana hai kuch din, toh woh chahte hai ki aaj hi mil le hum.

Purvi almost drops the phone. Damn. She seriously would need to do something.

Purvi: Nai ma, aaj possible nai hai, aaj bohot kaam hai, infact...

She doesn't send the message and texts Arnav first to tell him the situation.

Arnav replies.

Arnav: What! Rishta! Shit no. I mean, tumhare parents ko itni jaldi kya hai? Wait, tell her that you would have to stay at office tonight and won't be able to come. Utne time mai tum mere ghar aajana, hum kuch solution dhoond lenge. Okay?

Purvi: Fine.

She texts her mom.

Purvi:...Mujhe aaj office mai hi rehna padega maa, aaj bilkul possible nai hai. Umm, kisi aur din chalte hai na, jaldi kya hai?

Mom: Hunh. Theek hai. Tum aise kaam karti ho jaise office mai koi aur hai hi nai. Bye. Take care.

Purvi: Huff. Bach gayi. Patani hai Vinod Mama bhi kya interest hai meri shaadi karane mai.

Evening:

Purvi enters Arnav's home and sees him coming downstairs. He hugs her tightly. She feels good.

Arnav(kissing her neck): What's up my love?

Purvi shivers and gets out of his grasp.

Purvi: I'm so tired, mai chali sone..

She walks past him as he smiles. She reaches the guest room and is surprised to see everything in a mess.

Arnav: Woh actually tumhare jaane ke baad yahan cleaning ka kaam chal raha hai. Kal tak theek ho jaaye ga.

Purvi: Toh phir maiii?

Arnav crosses his arms and smiles.

Purvi smiles and let's go of her worries and hesitation. She opens her arms for Arnav. He is surprised to see her bold side and picks her up. He takes her to his room and lays her down.

Arnav:Tum chain se rest karlo aaj.

Purvi smiles. She's in no mood to rest.

Purvi: Mai shower lene jaarahi hoon. Tum so jaayo.

Arnav shrugs, as she walks in the washroom. He takes off his T-Shirt and gets into the bed.

After sometime Purvi returns and enters the bed. They make love all night.

After some hours:

Purvi and Arnav are laying together with Purvi's head on his chest and he's playing with her hair. Suddenly Purvi remembers something.

Purvi:Arnav, tum ne bataya nai ki yeh Sanjina Raichand kon hai?

Suddenly there's an eerie silence in the room. Purvi can hear his increased heartbeat.

Arnav: Woh meri secretary thi ek time par. Phir uss ne job chodh diya.

Purvi: Kyon? I mean, kuch hua tha kya?

Arnav(irritably): Arre mujhe kya pata hoga ki uski kya wajah thi, hoga kuch personal.

Purvi: Relax Arnav, tum itna gussa kyu horahe ho?

Arnav realises this. He lifts her up and kisses her.

Arnav: Woh kya hai na, jab saamne tum ho toh kisi aur ladki ka zikr acha nai lagta.

Purvi: Ohhhhhh? Acha mister.

They hug each other and sleep.


	4. Chapter4

Purvi is on her way to office when she gets a call from Pankaj.

Purvi: Haan Pankaj bas aa rahi hoon..

Pankaj: Nai Purvi, ek case aaya hai, kuch logon ne ek ladki ko kidnap hote hue dekha hai Central Supermarket ke bahar se, laghbagh ek ghante pehle. Tum udhar hi pahuncho. Hum sab tumhe join karenge.

Purvi: Okay fine.

They reach the spot where some people are waiting.

Daya: Ye call kisne kia tha?

Man: Ji sahab maine. Mai subah subah yahn chai ka thela lagaata hun, mera naam Shankar hai.

Daya: Haan toh Shankar, zarra detail mai batao kya dekha tumne?

Shankar: Sahab, maine dekha, yahan saamne wali building ki Sanjina Madam supermarket ki taraf jaa rahi thi, tabhi ek badi kaale rang ki gaade se teen aadmi utre, aur unhe zabardasti utha kar le gaye gaadi mai. Jab maine rokne ki koshish ki, toh muje dakha dekar nikal gaye.

Purvi: Acha toh yeh saamne wali building mai rehti hai yeh Sanjina?

Shankar: Ji.

Abhijit: Pankaj, tum aane wale saare toll naake par inform kardo, harr kaale rang ki gaadi ki talaashi len.

Pankaj: Sir!

Purvi: Sir, hum iss ladki ke baare mai building mai jaakar pata karte hain...

Daya: Haan, Shreya aur Purvi tum jaao...tab tak hum yahan koi CCTV dhoondte hain...

Purvi and Shreya walk towards the building and meet the watchman at the gate.

Purvi shows her badge.

Watchman: Ji madam, kya baat hai...kuch kia h kya kisi ne?

Purvi is surprised.

Purvi: Bade ajeeb aadmi ho, abhi ek ghante pehle hi tumhari building ki ek lady ka kidnap hua hai, aur tumhe pata hi nai?

Watchman: Nahi madam, baat yeh hai ki joh aadmi night duty par tha, usko maine abhi 15 minute pehle hi replace kia, issilye...

Shreya: Chalo chodho, yeh batao, yahan Sanjina kis flat mai rehti hai?

Watchman checks his register.

Watchman:Sanjina Raichand...flat no.202.

Purvi: Kya? Sanjina Raichand?!

Shreya: Kya hua Purvi?

Purvi: Woh Arnav ki ex assistant ka naam bhi wohi hai...kya coincidence hai na?

Shreya: Haan...chal pata karte iss ke baare mai.

They reach the flat and ring the bell of her neighbors.

A woman comes out.

Woman: Aap logh CID se hai na?

Purvi: Ji...yeh Sanjina Raichand ke baare mai koi details hai aapke paas? Photograph wagaira, aur kuch ajeeb agar laga ho?

Woman: Ji, rukiye mere phone mai photo hai. Ye lijiye.

Purvi takes the pic of her screen and is awestruck by her beauty.

Woman: Haan, actually ek ajeeb baat toh thi..woh Sanjina kuch dino se keh rahi thi ki usko darr lagne laga hai, jab pucha ki kya hua, toh kuch bataya nai, even iss darr mai usne muje apne flat ki duplicate key bhi de rakhi thi, taaki zaroorat aane par mai uski emergency mai help karoon.

Shreya and Purvi look at each other.

Shreya: Acha, aap woh chaabi dijiye, aur haan, yeh bataye ki woh kaam kahan karti thi?

Woman: Ji, bohot mahino se woh alag alag companies mai financial assistant ka kaam kar rahi thi...woh toh jab se usne Raizada Industries se resign kia tha, tab se.

Purvi is shocked. Shreya's eyes widen.

Purvi: Woh Raizada Industries mai kaam karti thi...aap jaanti hai ki usne resign kyu kia?

Woman: Nahi, jab bhi pucho, woh bura maan leti thi, lekin jab se woh hua tha, tab se bilkul chup chaap si rehti thi, bas apni hi soch mai.

Purvi: Okay thanks, acha ek aakhri baat...kya yahan uska koi qareebi aata jaata tha, koi dost, ya boyfriend?

Woman: Ji nahi, woh toh bas akeli hi rehti thi humesha.

Shreya and Purvi enter her flat and check around.

Shreya finds a paper in an empty Diary.

_"Bas, ab bohot hogaya, aisi zindagi se toh maut hi achi hai, aaj mai uska parda faash karke hi rahoongi, chaahe phir meri jaan ko hi kyun na khatra. Mai zindagi bhar uss Arnav se darr kar nai ji sakti."_

Shreya stands there in shock.

Shreya: Purvi, yeh dekh, yeh kya hai...

Purvi reads the paper and her expression becomes stern.

Purvi: Uski zindagi khatre mai hai..

Shreya: Aur abhi ke hisaab se toh lag raha hai ki...

Purvi: Ki Arnav ne yeh karwaya hai...

Purvi's eyes have tears but right now she is more worried about the life of the girl.

**CID BUREAU**

All CID members are standing around the table. With the note and the photograph on the table.

ACP is looking at Purvi.

Purvi tenses up.

ACP: Kya khayal hai? Abhi bhi resign karna hai, yaa duty karni hai?

Purvi: Sir, abhi uss ladki ki jaan khatre mai hai, mai apni personal life ko preference nai doongi.

Daya: Waise Sir, yakeen nahi aaraha ki Arnav iss sab mai involved hai...

ACP: Lekin saboot toh keh rahi haina...ab baaki ki kahani toh Sanjina ko dhoond ke hi pata chale gi.

Abhijit gets a call.

Abhijit: Haan, great...kitne time pehle, okay, okay, hum pahunchte hain.

Abhijit: Sir, toll naake se phone tha, keh rahe thay ki jab ek kaali gaadi ko rokne ki koshish ki, toh woh toll todh kar bhaagh gayi. Yehi apna target hai sir.

ACP: Come on, move move.

After 20 minutes, CID team is some kilometres ahead from the toll checkpoint and find a diversion into the woods. They see an abandoned black car and and a small shed.

They tiptoe with their guns in their hands and ambush the kidnappers.

Daya: Handsup!

The kidnappers reach their backs for their guns but Abhijit, Pankaj, Purvi, and Shreya have already pinned them from the back.

Purvi sees Sanjina tied to a log, her arms bleeding and her clothes a bit tattered.

Purvi removes the ropes.

Purvi(holding her): Tum theek toh hona?

Sanjina(crying): Nahi, haath mat lagayo muje, chodo muje...

Purvi: Lagta yeh sadme mai hai, kahin inn gundon ne kuch kar toh nai diya iss ke saath...

They leave for CID Bureau, and during the journey, Shreya and Purvi are on the verge of crying on seeing Sanjina's condition. Purvi gets a text from Arnav. She clenches her fist.

**CID BUREAU**

After some hours:

Tarika walks in, with a sad face.

Tarika: ACP Sir, uska rape toh nahi hua hai, lekin koshish ki gayi hai, unn gundon ne uske saath gaadi mai zabardasti karne ki koshish ki hai, jiske chalte use kharochen aayi hai. Maine uske saath hospital mai ek psychiatrist ko bhi rakha hai. Jab uski halat theek hogi, tab woh humse baat karegi.

ACP is fuming with anger.

ACP: Bechaari ladki, agar thodi si bhi derr hojati, toh patani kya hojata...

Purvi is also fuming with anger. The helpless condition of Sanjina is playing in her mind.

ACP: Daya, Abhijit, le aaon unn teeno ko, unki khaatir daari karte hain..

They bring the three goons and beat them into a pulp.

Daya: Dekh, tum pit te pit te thak jaayo ge, par hum maarte maarte nai thaken ge, ab bol, kisi ke kehne pai kiya hai yeh tunne?

Goon: Sahab, woh...

Daya slaps him again.

Goon(crying): Sahab! Woh, humme Arnav sir ne paise diye thay, aur kaha tha ki Sanjina ke saath joh karna hai kar lena, bas unke liye bhi bachakar rakna...

Purvi: Yeh kya bakwaas kar raho ho tum? Kuch bhi bole jaarahe ho.. apne aap ko bachane ke liye..

ACP looks at Purvi.

Purvi with blurred vision walks backwards and sits. She puts her head on the table.

Goon: Nahi, mai sach bol raha hoon, unhone STD se phone kia tha, taaki kisi ko shak na ho. Iss mai itna hairan hone wali kya baat hai, woh toh jaane hi jaate hai ladkiyon ke saath kai sambhand rakhne ke liye...

Purvi wants to kill somebody. Somehow, everything is falling in place. Sanjina's resignation, Arnav's uneasiness when Sanjina was mentioned, the magazines talking about Arnav's affairs, which she had believed were false...Purvi couldn't help it, but her trust was breaking in front of her eyes. Everything was too believable to be false.

Pankaj comes with the details of the goons.

Pankaj: Teenon bohot gareeb hai, lagta toh hai sab paise ke liye hi kiya hai...

Shreya caresses Purvi. Purvi holds her hand and wipes her tears. She stands up.

Purvi: Sir, yeh ek ladki ki izzat aur jaan ka sawaal hai, aur itne saare saboot toh saaf saaf Arnav ki taraf ishaara kar rahe hai, aap mujhpar bharosa rakhiye, mai emotions se kaam nahi loongi.

ACP: Bilkul sahi faisla hai Purvi, aur ek baat yaad rakhna, himmat se kaam lena.

Purvi nods. She's feeling dead.

Tarika brings Sanjina in, and makes her sit. She offers her water.

Sanjina drinks the water and keeps her gaze down. She still looks afraid.

Shreya: Dekho Sanjina, darro mat, hum sab yahan tumhaari madad karne ke liye hi hain, batao kya baat hai...

Sanjina (a tear rolling down her cheek): Woh Arnav Raizada, usne meri zindagi barbaad kardi...

She starts crying and sobs.

Sanjina: Kitne sapne thay mere jab mai Mumbai aayi thi, jab uski company mai job mili, tabh muje laga ki mere saare khwaab purre hojayenge, lekin muje kya pata tha ki woh insaan itna ghatiya ho sakta hai...

Purvi: Kya kiya tha usne?

Sanjina: Usne muje drug karke rape kia tha mera, mujhe yaad hai aaj bhi, uss din uske farmhouse par party thi, uske business partners bhi aaye hue thay. Arnav drink nahi karta tha, lekin uske doston ne usko thodi sharaab pilaadi...uske baad puri Party ke doraan, woh muje pareshaan kar raha tha, mai bas chup chaap usko kisi tarah avoid kar rahi thi. Lekin jab party khatam hui aur guests chale gaye, tab waiter ne muje juice offer kia aur maine pi liya, usske baad mai seedha subah jaagi, aur dekha ki Arnav mere saath room mai tha, woh shirtless kamre mai chalte hue bade haste hue mujhe dekh raha tha, jaise ki uski koi jeet hui ho. Maine ussi din job chodh diya, par kuch dino baad, usne muje ek cafe mai bulaakar hamari uss raat ki photos dikhaakar blackmail karna shuru kia. Kahi mahine muje uski harr baat maan ni padi, woh jab chahe mere shareer ko istimaal karta, aur do mahine pehle maine usse manaa kar dia, mai ab thak chuki thi aisi zindagi jeekar, maine usse police mai jaane ki dhamki bhi di... iss liye aaj usne meri yeh halat karne ki koshish ki.

Purvi doesn't say anything. Her body has gone cold. She wants to put her gun to her head and shoot herself.

Shreya: Tumhaare paas iss sab ka koi saboot toh hoga na, kuch toh...

Sanjina(nods): Haan, mere phone mai woh messages hain jisme humne baat ki hai.

They check her phone. She is right. Many messages have been exchanged between her and Arnav, with Arnav threatening her of dire consequences if she goes to the police. Purvi checks the dates of the messages. All those days, when Purvi was not at his home.

ACP: Daya, Abhijit...Arnav ko utha lao...ab dekhte hai kaise bache ga yeh...

Purvi's phone beeps again.

Arnav's message: Kya Purvi, reply kyu nai kar rahi, I am missing u so much...

Purvi clences her fist and closes her eyes in anger. She replies.

Purvi: Don't worry, we are going to meet soon.

**Author's Note: WHAT? ARNAV HAS BACKSTABBED PURVI? HE HAS USED SANJINA? So has he proved to be the 'ladies man' in a very bad sense indeed. Rightly they say, there's no smoke without fire. What do u guys think is happening? Please review...**


End file.
